Once in a Dream
by MakotoStar
Summary: Makoto & Yue! What you say? Can she be mad? No! Read and see! Trust me, it is good! LOL R*R Please! ^_^


Once In a Dream  
By Sailor Love 3  
With parts of S Club 7's "Never Had a Dream Come True" in it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Card Captor Saruka. Both were  
created by very talented people and I take no credit whatsoever, though  
someday I hope to be a great as them. These amazing people are Naoko  
Takeuchi and CLAMP.  
  
Setting: A lake with the moon rising. Cherry Blossoms are in bloom all around and their sweet scent is being carried on the breeze. Petals dance to the rhythm of the moon and land on the lake. The moon can see it own reflection and it slightly stirs as the petals make their home there. Lighting streaks from one end of the sky to the other, playing a game that will not end. The energy from its antics can be felt throughout the air. A figure emerges from the Moon and begins its decent to the lake. At the edge of the lake is a womanly figure, bathed in the light of the Moon. The breeze slightly stirs the brown hair, which cascades down and over the shoulders. It ends slightly below the figures buttock and is full. The woman looks up to meet the eyes of her Angel as he comes near. She is overcome with awe and inspiration. Tears come to her eyes for the beauty that is before her, for she can't imagine that this could be true. The Angel reaches out a hand and brings the fair maiden to his body. He then pulls her closer and wraps his wings around her. She puts her head on his chest and can hear his heart pounding, pounding out the message of love and devotion. It seems as if it will never end and then out of now where she is falling towards the lake. She tries to scream but nothing comes out. All around her there is fire and destruction. She can't figure what is going on, everything is too distorted. She then sees her Angel, suffering from having his wings clipped and being wrapped in chains, hanging from a tree. A new figure appears out of thin air and just as the light from the moon begins to shine on it, she wakes up!  
  
Makoto woke sweating to death and ran quickly to the bathroom. It was the same dream she had been having ever since she could remember. She had tried all types of sleeping pills, therapy, and many other fads, but none worked. * What is going on? What is the dream about? * Makoto then fixed herself a warm glass of milk and sat at the window, looking out at the night sky. She began to think of the lake she had seen in her dream and thought that it had looked familiar. She had tried to find it on a map but couldn't find anything like it. * Oh well, another dream, another night! * She then got up, put the glass in the dishwasher, and went back to bed. For the rest of the night she slept in peace. At 7:00 in the morning her alarm went off and she got ready for the day ahead of her. She looked forward to what the day held for her. She was spending it with her best friends Minako, Usagi, Rei, and Ami! They had known each other ever since Jr. High and she loved them to death. She started her shower and brushed her teeth. When she got out, she styled her hair and got dressed. After that she called Usagi to make sure that their plans had not changed.  
"Konnichiwa! Makoto! I am glad to hear from you. Of course the plans are still good. If you want you can head over here and from there we will meet the others at the temple, how does that sound?"  
"Sounds good to me Usagi-chan, see ya in few!"  
The girls hung up and Makoto gathered her things. She put her shoes on by the door and headed out. She made sure to lock the door behind her and took off. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining brightly but not enough to make it hot. Birds filled the air with their beautiful romance songs and children's laughter could be heard all around. Makoto took a deep breath and continued on her way. Soon she reached Usagi-chan's place and the girls headed off towards the temple. On the way they filled the time with chatter about what they had done that week and anything else they felt like. Finally, they reached Rei's temple and climbed the stairs. When they got to the top of the steps they were not surprised to see the others. Everyone said their hellos and gave hugs. They then sat down and decided how to start the day.  
  
After awhile the girls made their way to the mall and couldn't wait to go inside. Ami told them all that she would be in the bookstore if anyone went looking for her. All the girls sighed and then silently giggled. Ami was always in the bookstore, they couldn't figure out why she told them when they all knew where to find her. After that Minako and Usagi took off for the food court.  
"I don't think those two will ever change," Rei said.  
Makoto laughed and then said,  
"I don't think any of us will Rei, yet that is what makes us who we are and I wouldn't have it any other way. So what did you have planned to do while we were here?"  
"Well I was thinking about going to the health food store and then to the magic store. I need some herbs and a book or two on chants. Why? What did you have planned Makoto?"  
"I was think of going to the new cooking store they have and then playing a few fighting video games. I can't resist them."  
Both girls laughed and then went their separate ways. Makoto entered the cooking store and started to browse. So much to buy and she did not have the money to get it. Makoto hoped to some day be a great chef and have her own chain of restaurants, possibly just one so that people from all over the world would come to her restaurant. She sighed and didn't see the young gentleman eyeing her from behind the counter.  
"Excuse me Miss! Is there something I can help you find?"  
Makoto turned to see who was speaking to her. When their eyes met she felt like she was in that dream. The fire that she saw in his eyes and the pain in his voice almost had her weeping.  
"Miss? Are you ok? What is wrong?"  
"Uh...Oh, I'm sorry. I must have been going off into dreamland. Please excuse me. My name is Makoto, it is nice to meet you."  
"Konnichiwa! My name is Julian. Was there something in particular you were looking for?"  
"Actually no. I just love to cook so when I come here I get lost. I hope to some day have my own restaurant so I look around to see what tools of the trade I will need. Thank you for your help though. Have a good day!"  
Makoto then turned and left the store. She could feel the eyes of the young man staring into her back, almost as if he were looking into her very being. Makoto shuddered and went to the video arcade. She wasn't too surprised to see Usagi and Minako in there playing Sailor V. It was the latest rage and everyone just had to play it.  
"What's up you two?"  
Minako turned and said,  
"Oh hi Makoto. Not much. Usagi and I decided that we wanted to play some Sailor V so we came here. So far Usagi is sucking like usual and I am going to beat her."  
Usagi stuck out her tongue at Minako and then went back to playing the game. A few seconds later a loud scream could be heard throughout the entire arcade and an extremely agitated Usagi stomped off. Minako then immediately took her seat and began to play.  
"Aren't you going to go talk to her Minkao?"  
"No, this isn't the first time she has lost and reacted this way. Give her a few minutes and she will be fine. She is going right now to get a chocolate shake. So did you find what you were looking for Makoto?"  
"No, I was just browsing really and when I was done I decided to come here to play a few games myself. Well I will go get some quarters and be right back."  
"Ok, I'll be here and Usagi will be back by then too."  
Makoto went to the money slot and exchanged a few dollars for some quarters. She then looked around to see what games she wanted to play. She liked games like Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter but she didn't want to play those right now. She then saw the game that she wanted to play, KarateMaster V! Makoto had been waiting forever for that game to come out. She put in some quarters and started playing. Half a hour passed and she was kicking its butt when she heard a voice say,  
"Wow, I think that is the highest score I have ever seen anyone get on this game, though it doesn't help that it just came out."  
She turn around and for a moment she swore that it was the same guy from the cooking store but once she had a good look she saw that it was Andrew.  
"Oh, hi Andrew! I didn't hear you come up behind me." She laughed and then fully turned around to face him.  
"I did, wow! That is a first. I never thought that I would be able to come up behind you without you knowing it. Anyway, like I was saying, you really kick the crap out of that game. I think it will be awhile before anyone beats that score. So what's up with you?"  
"Well that is cool. I really like this game and I can't wait till the next one comes out. Yeah, I was pretty caught up in the game, which is why I don't play video games that much, makes me lose my concentration and I become less aware of my surrounding. Not too much. The girls and I are just here spending some time together, in fact I think I see the rest of gang making their way in here."  
Usagi and Minako saw Ami and Rei walk in and joined them. They all soon saw Makoto talking to Andrew and walked over to them.  
"Konnichiwa Andrew!!!" they all said.  
"Konnichiwa girls how are you all?"  
They all started talking at once and then Andrew interrupted.  
"Why don't we all head over to the counter and talk there. I am on the clock and have things I need to do."  
They all followed him and sat at the counter. Usagi ordered a double scoop, double fudge sundae. Minako ordered a banana split to share with Ami. Rei had a chocolate shake and Makoto order two scoops of Mint Chip ice cream.  
Minako then said, "Usagi, didn't you just have a chocolate shake?"  
"Yes.." she answered with her mouth full, "but that was like half a hour ago and I am hungry again."  
Everyone laughed and enjoyed their desserts as they caught up with they had been up to. Makoto was having a good time and was glad she had come.  
  
Time later found the girls till talking and chilling at the Arcade. Makoto looked at her watched and noticed the time.  
"Hey group, I think we should get going. It is almost 5 and Andrew has to finish closing. We could finish this at the Temple, if that is ok with you Rei?"  
"Of course. Plus we still have to decided what we are going to do for Spring Break!"  
The girls all said goodnight to Andrew and thanked him for the desserts.  
"Your welcome girls, any time! Have a good night yourselves." He then went about shutting the Arcade down and the girls headed towards the temple. It was beautiful out now. Stars where beginning to appear in the sky and the sun was setting, painting the horizon with colors of blue, purple, pink, and orange. Makoto loved watching the sunset for that meant that the Moon would soon be glowing brightly in the night sky.  
"Makoto, whatcha thinking?" Minako asked.  
"Oh I was just thinking about how beautiful the sky is and that the Moon should be out any time now."  
Minako looked at Makoto and noticed a faraway look in her eyes but said nothing. Now most would think that this is not normal for Minako to not say anything but even being the Goddess of Love she knew when not to intrude.  
"Yeah, I like looking out my window at night. Listening to the crickets and other animals come alive. So what do you want to do this Spring Break?"  
Makoto thought about what Minako asked and said,  
"I was thinking about going to the beach. We haven't been there in awhile and I remember the last time we were there we all had blast!"  
Minako agreed and suggested that Makoto mention that when they got to the temple. Soon the stairs to the temple were in sight and they all headed up them. Rei prepared some drinks and the girls settled themselves in. After Rei poured everyone their drinks she said,  
"So what do you think we should do for Spring Break?"  
"Well I was thinking that we could go to the beach since we had such a blast there the last time we went," Makoto said.  
Everyone started conversing about Makoto's idea and soon Rei had to hush them.  
"Well, what does everyone think of Makoto's idea?" Rei asked.  
"I think it is a good one," Ami said.  
"I also agree," Usagi said.  
"What do you think Minako?" Rei asked.  
"I totally agree! Hello, would the Goddess of Love pass up the chance to go to a magnet for good looking men in bikinis and swim trunks, I don't think so!!!"  
Everyone had to laugh because that was so Minako.  
"Alright then, it is decided. We will all go to the beach for our Spring Break. In the meantime, since it is still a few weeks away, I suggest you all save some money, pack your bags, and bring lots of sun tan lotion. I will call you all the night before to make sure that you are all prepared."  
Rei then said good night to all the girls and everyone headed home. Makoto couldn't wait. She loved the beach, especially since that meant she got to play beach volleyball. She smiled to herself and started to sing. A little while later Makoto made it home and decided that she wanted to take a hot bath. She started the water running and got undressed. She added bubbles to the bath and got in. The warm water felt good on her body and helped to relax her muscles. She had the radio playing in the background. Soon a song came on and it was the chorus that struck her the most:  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
After she got out of the bath she brushed her hair and braided it. She then put on her pj's and got into bed. She turned on the TV but there wasn't much on. Makoto then decided that she make a list for the items she needed for the trip. When she was done she looked over the list to make sure that she had everything she would need. Sure enough she had written down all that she was going to bring with her and put the list on the dresser next to her bed. She turned out the lights and went to bed. * Once again Makoto found herself at the lake where she always was. This time however there was a different feeling to the atmosphere. On top of that, there was music playing too, it was just instrumental but sounded so familiar. She began to walk and found herself coming to a small village. She looked around for inhabitants but no one could be found. Again the music was there, almost as if it was leading her to her destination, though she didn't know what it was. After a while Makoto made it through the village and came upon a well. She was extremely thirsty and helped herself to some water. It was about midday and the sun was definitely doing its job. Makoto need to find some shade and soon. As she was walking she keep an eye out for some shade, somewhere she could rest without burning up. Soon she found a peaceful little grotto and sat down. A slight breeze was blowing and it felt good to Makoto. Soon time found her asleep and the day wore on. Makoto then awoke and before her stood the image she has started to see before. This time she could make out a little more detail. The figure was definitely male and on the thin side, though not scrawny. As she was about to speak to him he disappeared and she woke up. *  
  
The two weeks went by quicker than Makoto could've image and she was ready for the break. She got home and made sure that all the necessary items were packed. She then dialed Rei's number and waited for her to answer.  
"Konnichwia! Rei speaking!"  
"Konnichwia Rei! Are you ready?"  
"Oh Makoto, you are so funny! Yes I am ready. You and Ami are the only two who I didn't have to call cause you called me first. We have all decided to meet at the Mall, grab something to eat and then take off from there. How does that sound to you?"  
"Great! I will be there in 15 minutes."  
"Bye!"  
Makoto hung up and grabbed her bags. It didn't take her long to get there, for she had the motivation of having some time off to get moving. She was the first one there and grabbed a seat for the girls. Soon everyone arrived and ordered something to eat.  
"I just wanted to let everyone know that I brought some goodies I baked. I couldn't let some of the food I had go to waste while I was away and I know who much you guys enjoy my cooking, I hope that you don't mind."  
The girls looked at her in complete silence. Makoto thought at first that something was wrong with their food and then laughed.  
"I guess that was a silly remark to make, wasn't it?"  
The girls then laughed and everyone finished up their meals. Soon the girls were on their way. Mamoru was kind enough to drive them there, since no one had a car yet. It wasn't that they couldn't drive but simply because they all lived so close together and not far from their jobs there was no reason for them to, plus the junior college was only a mile or two away.  
"This was really nice of you Mamoru, taking us to the beach and all," Makoto said.  
"Your welcome, it was no problem at all. You know that I am here for you girls if you ever need anything."  
"It was also nice of your friends from work to lend us their boathouse!"  
"I will let them know that you thanked them. They are really great friends and I am glad that I met them. Before them, you girls were the only family I had but now I am meeting more and more people and life is good."  
Mamoru looked at Usagi and smiled. She blushed and thought of the real vacation that would start for her when she got back. Makoto noticed but kept quite. Mamoru and Usagi made a good couple, though sometimes Makoto wondered how he put up with her. She then realized it was for the same reason that they did, because they all loved Usagi-chan and knew she was a great friend, there for them whenever they had needed her or if they ever did. The trip up there was fantastic. They had the windows down and the breeze was nice and cool. After a couple hours they finally made it to the boathouse.  
"Now girls, if anything comes up, call me on my cell phone. If it is just to talk, call me at home. Here is the number for the boathouse repair, incase something goes wrong but I don't expect it to. My friends consider this their baby and keep it in tiptop shape. They have stock the refrigerator for you and the dry storage too. I hope that you girls enjoy your Spring Break and I will see you in a week."  
Usagi followed him out to his car and said her good-byes to him. All the girls watched because they thought it was sweet and it gave them hope that some day they too would find their special someone. Finally they decided to give the two some privacy and unpacked their junk. Soon the dry storage was beyond stocked and the refrigerator too.  
"Phew! I am so glad that we are finally here. This is going to be the best Spring Break ever!!! What do you girls think?" Minako asked.  
"Yah!!!!!!" they all answered in unison.  
"So what do we want to do first?" Ami asked.  
"Gee, I got so caught up in the moment that I totally didn't think about what to do once we got here," Minako said.  
Ami then pulled out a mini computer and turned it on.  
"Not to worry guys. I have complied a list of the interest that we have and made an agenda!"  
All the girls moaned and at that moment Usagi walked in.  
"What's with the moans? I thought we were excited to be here?"  
Rei turned to Usagi and said,  
"We are but Ami is just being her usual self and can't leave anything like her computer or books at home. She has made an agenda of what we are doing."  
Usagi laughed, grabbed a list and looked over it. She soon stopped laughing when she saw how packed their days were.  
"Ami-chan! I don't think there is enough time between all these activities to even catch our breaths. Why don't we just take it one day at a time and see what each day holds. How does that sound to the rest of you?"  
Ami slightly blushed and agreed with the rest of them that it sounded like a good plan. Ami put away her computer and promised them that she would not use it for the rest of the week, unless of course something important came up. The girls then decided to get a lay out of the shops and restaurants, to see what there was to offer. A lot of the places had changed since they had last been here, new stores where old ones once stood or didn't stand at all, new restaurants that hadn't be there before, and of course the beach. Even thought they were staying in a boathouse, they still were going to go to the beach. They might for a couple of days take it out further then the port where it was kept. By the time they had gotten a good look at all the new places and made a note to the places they wanted to check out, they were tired and headed back to the boathouse. It was already getting late and Makoto told them when they got back that she would make dinner. This got the girls more motivated and they ran back. Makoto laughed, she loved cooking for them because they always appreciated her food. She new she was good but she was modest about it and it made her feel better about herself. When they got to the boathouse they all took turns taking showers and started watching TV while Makoto made dinner. Ami helped her, she liked to watch Makoto cooked and tired to add some of her own recopies that her mother had taught her. Soon dinner was ready and Minako, Rei, and Usagi set the table. They all said a prayer, thanked Makoto, and started eating. A stack of dishes soon covered the table as the girls where finishing what they had taken. Makoto started clearing the table when they all gave her that same look from earlier.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I think that should be obvious," Rei said.  
"Yeah, you worked hard making dinner, it is only fair that we clean up and that you relax, this is your vacation too you know!" Minako told her.  
Makoto smiled and didn't say anything further. She then turned on the TV and put up her feet. The TV didn't offer too much to watch so she asked the girls if they wanted to play some cards. They said yes and soon they were playing games like goldfish, crazy eights, slapjack, and many others. The hours flew by and soon they were all extremely tired. Each in turned brushed their teeth and got ready for bed. The girls made their beds and said their goodnights. Makoto hoped that since they were on vacation that she would have some sleep at last. She was wrong and soon found herself back in the same grotto as last time, looking at the same figure.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here. It feels as if I know you yet I can't place you."  
The figure simply bowed and replied,  
"You will know me soon enough Makoto, soon enough. For now enjoy your time here and soon we will talk. I am close Makoto, don't fear."  
He then disappeared.  
Makoto woke up. She hadn't woken the girls and decided that she needed a breathe of fresh air. When she walked out on to the patio she felt better. The breeze felt a relaxing massage on her bare skin and the moon was gorgeous. She was mesmerized by it and hadn't realized how much time had past until Rei called her name.  
"Makoto? Are you ok? What are you doing out here at this time in the morning?"  
Makoto smiled for she could see that Rei was concerned.  
"I am ok. I just needed some fresh air and came out here. I got drawn into the moon and lost all track of time. I am sorry, didn't mean to worry you. I will come in now."  
Rei walked back with her and they both went to sleep. Makoto hoped that this would soon be over with. She didn't know if she could keep this from the girls much longer. Makoto knew that they would be upset with her for not telling them right away but she wanted to figure this out on her own first. She then fell asleep and didn't have any more dreams. The morning found the girls refreshed and ready to start the new day.  
  
Makoto cooked breakfast and everyone sat down to eat. The sun was shining and the birds cries could be heard. They had decided to eat out on the deck because it was so beautiful out. When they were all finished they cleared the table and washed the dishes.  
"I can't believe this. I am so excited about being here. I know we have gone on vacations before and to the beach but this is different. I mean we are staying in a very nice boathouse thanks to Darien's friends; there is plenty of food to eat, and mass social activities. How could one ask for more?" Minako asked.  
"I don't Minako but I am sure not bored. How about we rent some paddle boats and cruise around the shoreline?" Ami asked.  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," Rei replied.  
"I agree," Makoto asked.  
"I love paddle boats!" Usagi said.  
So it was decided, they would rent some paddle boats and spend most of the day cruising the shoreline. The girls headed down to the boat shack to rent them. The young man there had Minako and Rei memorized but Makoto hadn't seen him yet. She was looking at the water and the beauty that it held. Usagi came up the her and elbowed her, whispering,  
"Hey, have you checked out the cute guy behind the counter?"  
Makoto turned and froze. It was him!!!! She thought that she was going to pass out. Usagi saw the look on her face and asked,  
"Makoto, are you ok? What's the matter? Hello!!! Earth to Makoto?"  
Makoto came out of her daze and looked at Usagi.  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi, I must have been so overtaken with him that I spaced it. Will you forgive me?"  
"Of course I will Makoto, so you like him eh? Hmmm...." Usagi was thinking.  
"Oh no you don't! You and Minako have definitely had your share of attempting matchmaking and I don't need it. I am fine."  
Usagi looked a little hurt but Makoto knew she had to make sure that Usagi didn't try to get them together. She walked up to the counter and waited in line. She was next to put her name down and when the young gentleman looked up he took had a look of surprise on his face.  
"Makoto? Is that you? Who would've imagine seeing you here of all places. I mean I shouldn't be too surprised being it's Spring Break and this is a popular vacations place but I just didn't expect to ever see you again, except perhaps in the cooking store. So what are you doing here?"  
At first Makoto couldn't answer. She was still trying to find her ground and speak a sentence. Finally her tongue loosened up and she said,  
"Yeah, it is funny seeing you here again. Is this a part-time job or something? Well I am here with my friends and we are just hanging out."  
"That is cool. Yeah kinda of, my father owns some boathouses and rents them out. He also has a few small businesses he runs around here and sometimes I help him out. Hey, if you and your friends aren't busy later tonight or, perhaps tomorrow night, would you be interested in having dinner with me at my parents. I would love for you to meet them and you can hang out there for a while. We have lots to do, I promise you won't be bored."  
Makoto thought for a moment. Was this really the right thing to do? She felt butterflies in her stomach and could tell that she was beginning to blush. Finally she said,  
"Let me ask the girls real quick."  
Makoto turned to the girls and repeated what Julian had suggested. They all just stood there for a few moments, in shock themselves, and then Rei and Minako at the same time blurted out,  
"Of course, are you crazy!!!"  
They all laughed and Makoto sighed. She turned back to Julian and said,  
"That would be a yes! So what time?"  
"Well if you want to tonight how about 7?"  
"Actually I think tomorrow night would be better. This way we can shop some and get some outfits that would be appropriate."  
"Ok, tomorrow night at 7 then. Have fun with the boats and have them in by 5."  
"Ok," Makoto turned and they all went paddle boating.  
  
The day went by more quickly than any of them could've imagined. They turned in to boats and said goodnight to Julian.  
"Makoto, can I speak to you for a minute?"  
Makoto kinda of hesitated in answering him but when she saw the girls staring at her she said,  
"Sure. Guys, go on ahead and I will catch up with you."  
Minako and Usagi started whispering in each others ears and Makoto just sighed, those two would never change. Makoto then turned to Julian and said,  
"What's up?"  
"I was just wondering if something I was doing was bugging you. You seem kinda of nervous around me."  
Makoto was caught off guard by this and had to catch herself from blurting anything out. She took a moment to organizer her thoughts and then spoke.  
"Well to be honest, it is not that I am nervous it's that I get this feeling when I am around you. It is almost like my subconscious is telling me there is something that I know already but my conscious is not letting me remember. I don't know if that makes any sense to you or not."  
Julian watched as she explained herself and was a little puzzled.  
"It doesn't really but that is ok. Sometimes our subconscious knows more then our conscious does. It maybe from an event we experienced in our early years that we don't want to remember but needs to be or perhaps it is an event that we simply don't remember because to us it didn't seem like something worth remembering but really is."  
Makoto smiled and felt a little more comfortable with Julian. It was nice to have someone to talk to, especially a man, who didn't fear her or want more. She smiled at him.  
"Thank you for understanding. I feel better now that I let that out. I guess you are right. Well hopefully whatever it is will reveal itself soon so that I can get back to normal."  
Julian just smiled and said goodnight to Makoto. Makoto started walking and finally caught up with the girls. They started bugging her about what they talked about but Makoto told them just he was verifying the date and time, to make sure that everything thing went perfectly. The girls want to push more but didn't, knowing that if Makoto didn't want to tell them, they weren't going to get it out of her. Little did Makoto know that her words were soon going to become reality.  
  
The next morning found the girls up early, in preparation for their engagement later that evening. They first stopped at the local stores along the beachfront to see what they had to offer. Minako bought a few swimsuits and summer outfits. After they had combed those stores they headed for the mall. They couldn't believe the size of the mall. They thought that their mall was big but they had no idea that malls could be this big. It was 7 stories high with elevators to the different floors, along with the escalators. Once they were inside their jaws dropped to the floor. All around them people were walking to and fro like cattle. They had to watch where they were walking or face getting lost from one another or getting trampled. Soon they found a map that showed where all the different stores were located.  
"My goss you guys, this place is HUGE!!!" Minako shouted so that she could be hear above the hustling and bustling of people.  
"I know I can't believe it. We are going to need more than a week to cover this place," Usagi said.  
"Well I think for right now we should concentrate on locating stores that have dresses, nice outfits, shoes and accessories for tonight," Ami spoke up.  
"I agree. I see that most of those kinds of stores are on the fourth floor. How about we start there?" Makoto asked.  
The girls nodded and, carefully maneuvering their way through the pasture full of cattle, proceed to an elevator. Once they got up to the fourth floor they started at one end and worked their way around. By lunchtime the girls had only made it half way around and were already getting tired.  
"Wow! Who would've ever thought that going to the Mall could be tiring. This is definitely what I call a workout and I could go for something to eat. What about the rest of you?" Usagi asked.  
The others girls were hungry too and decided to eat something light, just to hold them over till that evening. After they had grabbed some pretzels and smoothies, they started from where they had left off. By 4 the girls had covered every store and manage to buy more then they had intended, though for Usagi and Minako that wasn't at all unusual. They arrived home and began to clean up. Soon 6 o'clock arrived and the girls where almost ready.  
"How do I look you guys?" Minako looked.  
They all agreed that Minako looked fabulous in her golden dress. It had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back and the front v-lined just enough that it wasn't extremely revealing. It fit her just right and made her shine. It was accented with glitter and a few rhinestones where the straps met the dress in the front and back. Minako had bought some beautiful full gloves to go with it and a cute little purse to put her make- up and other accessories in. Her shoes were golden toned sandals that strapped around her ankles. Minako had her hair done in a barrette that accented her dress and had it curled. She had a few tendrils that were placed in front of her ears. Next Ami asked how she looked. Ami began to blush when they told her how wonderful she looked. She had chosen something very conservative yet relaxing. Her outfit was in midnight blue and consisted of a skirt and vest combo. The sleeves were made out of lace and her vest and skirt were made out of polyester. Ami had also bought a mini organizer to go with her assemble. She had cubic zornias for her buttons and pumps for her shoes. Around her neck she had a scarf made of the same material as her sleeves. Ami's hairstyle was simple. She had curled it and put a little band in it. It was the same blue as her dress and had a little flower on it. After Ami, Rei asked. Rei looked stunning in her assemble. The girls couldn't help but look. Rei was sporting a beautiful deep crimson red dress made out of velvet. The strap wound up around her neck and tied in the back. It was a backless piece and the dress went to a little above her knees. The shoes she was wearing were also made out of velvet and were high heels. Rei had a cute little purse that was the same red as her dress with rhinestones in the shapes of hearts all over. Her hair was done with a red flower clip on one side, holding her hair back. Usagi was up next. When she came out the whole room was lit up. The light reflecting off of her dress was beautiful and made her seem like an angel from heaven. Usagi had found this dress hidden in the very back of one of the stores they had gone into and was lucky because it was the last one. It was a strapless evening gown that was layered. The first layer was made out of a polyester/spandex mix that was a snow white. The next layer was made of lace and had a floral design on it. It was decorated in sequins and lightly glittered. She had her hair done up on top of her head. It was curled and she wore a tiara to accent it. She had pearl earrings in her ears and around her neck was a matching necklace. Her purse was made out of irredesiant beads, some of which dangled off the bottom of it. Her shoes you couldn't really see but were sandals. The design was simple, pearl irredesiant straps that slipped on to her feet. She had a simple over coat that went with it. Finally after Usgai came Makoto. Now Makoto didn't really were a lot of dresses so when she did she felt a little awkward. The girls had to work her out of the room but finally she came. When she did the girls where amazed. Makoto looked like a completely different woman. The outfit that Makoto had chosen was amazing. It was almost like it was made just for her. Makoto was wearing a dress style what was similar to Usagi in the sense of style. It was a evening gown that went to the floor and in the back there was a train. She had straps that were a little thicker than spaghetti straps and rested right on her shoulders. The neckline came just above her chest line and held her securely. In the back it went down to her waist. There was a simple clasp at the back, in between the shoulder blades that help hold the dress on. It consisted of two layers, the first being a dark forest green material of the same mix as Usagi's. The next layer was a shade light then the bottom and had strands of rainbow ribbons running at a diagonal angle. They were woven in with the see through material and reflect light at every angle. Her shoes where high heel sandals and they had straps that went around her angles. She had a shawl that was made out of the same material as her top layer and a purse to match. Around her neck she had a gold necklace with a dark emerald shaped stone on it. Her hair was up in a ponytail with tight curls and some ringlets accenting her face. She also had matching earrings. After the girls had finished telling one another how much they loved the other's dress, they decided to call Julian. Makoto dialed the number and waited for an answer.  
"Konnichiwa! This is the Star residence, may I ask who is calling please?"  
"Yes, my name is Makoto and we have reservations with Julian for 7 o'clock this evening."  
"Please hold while I verify your call."  
It was a few minutes before a voice came back on the phone and it was different this time.  
"Konnichiwa Makoto, this is Julian speaking. I am so glad to hear from you. Are you girls ready to be picked up?"  
"Yes we are and we can't wait!"  
"Well I am glad to hear that and I will have a limo come and pick you up in about 15 minutes. Please be outside waiting. See you all soon!"  
Makoto hung up the phone and told the girls that they were to wait outside. They all headed outside and waited for the limo to arrive. Sure enough 15 minutes later a black limo arrived and a driver got out to open the door for them. Once they were inside he closed the door and took off. The ride was somewhat quiet as the girls got more and more excited and anxious the closer they got. Soon the limo came to a stop and a valet opened the door. One by one the girls out and walked up the steps. When they had made it to the tops they turned around and took a look at the grounds. They couldn't believe their eyes. In the middle of the drive circle was a huge fountain with a angel statue in the middle. From its mouth water was coming out and lights in the base of the fountain lit it up. The lawns were well manicured and the stone way was clean.  
"Can you believe this place? Makoto! You never told us Julian was a millionaire," Minako whispered.  
"Shh! It isn't polite to talk that way about people and I had no idea."  
At that moment a butler opened the front door and the girls were escorted in. Once they were inside the girls thought that they had gone to paradise for they couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
All around them stood statues of crystal, marble, and onyx. Some where in the shapes of animals, while others where of people, none of which the girls recognized. Two sets of stairs worked their way up to the second floor, so that coming down you could go either way. Makoto looked up and had her breathe taken from her. Above them was a skylight, which showed the night sky in its entire splendor. The floor was made of tiles that had a peaceful pattern to it. Looking around the main room more the girls saw lots of angels.  
"Wow, the Stars must be awfully rich to be able to live in a joint like this," Minako whispered.  
Makoto glared at her and then straightened up when a butler came towards them.  
"Mr. Star is ready to see you know. If you will please follow me I will take you to the dining hall."  
The girls lined up and followed him. It seemed like forever before they reached the dining hall. They were seated at a long mahogany table that was set for dinner. Makoto and the girls couldn't believe all the silverware that was before them.  
"Why are there two forks?" Serena asked.  
"One is for your salad and the other is for your main course. You will also notice a round spoon and the spoon we are use to seeing. The round one is called a soupspoon. You use it for eating your soup, it is suppose to be easier to eat with." Ami told them.  
The girls nodded in acknowledgment and waited for their host. Before long a beautiful woman entered followed, by Julian and another, older gentleman. The girls rose and curtsied.  
"Hello ladies, I hope you have found everything to your liking so far. If I may, I would like to introduce my parents to you. This strikingly beautiful young woman next to me is my mother, Jubilee Star and on my other side, the man who won my mother's heart with is dashing good looks and warm heart is my father, Logan Star."  
"Well it is nice to finally meet you all. Julian has told us much about you. I am glad that you could join us for dinner," his mother said.  
"Thank you ma'am," Makoto said.  
"Oh please, call me Jubilee and my husband Logan. We like to feel close to our guest. Society has so many rules and so on that it is hard to enjoy the simple luxuries in life."  
"Thank you Jubilee. I am glad that we could make it too. I want to thank you and your son for inviting us."  
Julian smiled at Makoto and she felt her face growing red. Logan noticed it and tried to take the spotlight off her.  
"So, what kinds of foods do you girls like?" he asked.  
The girls gave him an array of delights and he told the cooks what to make.  
"It shouldn't be too long, we have some of the best cooks under our roof and would be lost without them. In the meantime, have some salad to eat."  
Everyone was served salad and did some small talking. Soon enough dinner was served and the girls couldn't believe their eyes. Never in their lives had food looked so beautiful, almost too much to eat. Yet as always, nothing stopped Serena from eating. The others sighed but Julian's family was laughing. It was good to see someone who enjoyed their food. After they had finished, Julian spoke up.  
"As I told you earlier Makoto, I have plenty for you all to do. We have a tennis court, volleyball court, dance floor, library, swimming pool, video room, and stables."  
Each one of the girls eyes light up as Julian named the list. Soon Ami and Rei were in the library, Serena and Minako were in the video room and Makoto was standing by herself.  
"Would you care for a walk?" Julian asked.  
"Yes I would," Makoto answered and took his arm.  
It was a beautiful night out and air was nice. Julian first gave her a tour of the grounds and then of the house. A hour later found them in the dance room.  
"Wow Julian, this place is amazing. You are full of surprises. I wanted to thank you for inviting us to dinner and letting us spend some time here."  
Julian looked at her and caught his breath. Makoto was looking directly at him and he could see the stars shining in her eyes.  
"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Julian asked.  
Makoto was blushing and replied,  
"No, not until this moment. Thank you."  
The air around them was silent. Music started to play in the background. It was "When I Fall in Love With You" from Sleepless In Seattle. Makoto move closer to Julian and put her arms around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. It was like she was suspended in time and she didn't want it to end. Julian's mind was in the same train of thought and time went by quickly for them both. Many other songs played and finally they ended. Makoto looked up and saw that Julian was staring at her. Before either one of them knew it their lips were together and exploring one another. It felt like electricity was running through them both and igniting a fireworks display. Finally they both let go of each other and stood, staring.  
"Thank you Makoto," Julian said.  
"Your welcome, thank you," she said.  
Soon they heard voices and saw the girls coming.  
"There you two are, we were looking all over for you, though in this place there are a lot of places to look," Minako said.  
"Well I suppose we should be going," Makoto said.  
Julian followed behind them until they reached the door.  
"Thank you Jubilee and Logan. We had a wonderful time and you are great hosts," Makoto curtsied.  
"You are welcome and it was our pleasure," Logan said.  
"We hope to see you girls again," Jubilee replied.  
They said their goodnights and were lead to the limo.  
"Here is my phone number Julian, call anytime. We will be here for a few more days and the will be back in Tokyo."  
Makoto got into the limo and it took off. Julian stayed there until the limo was out of site.  
"That is quite a girl you have there."  
Julian was startled but quickly saw that it was his mother.  
"Yes she is but something about her has me intrigued. It is as if I have known her for a long time or perhaps from another time."  
Jubilee listened as her son talked and smiled.  
"Don't worry honey, if you two were meant to be, it will find a way of doing so. Come in side and join your father and I in the reading room."  
"Thanks mother but I think I am going to go to my room for the night. Tell father good night for me, will you?"  
"Yes, goodnight dear."  
She kissed her son on the forehead and walked back in side. Julian followed a few minutes later and went to his room. He changed into his nightclothes and laid down. Before long he was asleep, well for him. His body lifted from the bed and was surround in a bright light. Wings grew from his back and engulfed him. Soon, instead of Julian being there, an angel was.  
The angel stretched his wings and walked to the window. He opened them and flew out. Soon he caught up with the limo and followed it all the way back to the boathouse. He landed on a near by building and watched the girls get out. He saw her the moment she stepped out of the limo. They waved good night to the driver and went inside. The lights were on for a while and then finally went out.  
"Soon, my dear, very soon."  
He folded his wings behind him and waited for her to come out.  
  
On the way home Makoto couldn't get her mind off of Julian. The way she had felt when their lips had met overwhelmed her. It was if they had known each other for the longest time and that was natural. Soon they arrived at their boathouse and said goodnight to the driver. They went inside and changed. For some time they sat around talking about the night's events and what they were going to do with the few days they had left.  
"Hey Makoto, are you ok? Hello!! Moon to Makoto?" Serena shouted.  
"Hmm...Oh sorry Serena, just off in thought. What did you day?"  
"I said are you ok? You have been out of it ever since we left the Star's."  
"Yeah I am fine. Well girls I am going to hit the hay. It has been a long day and I know I am tired. How about the rest of you?"  
They all began to yawn and agreed. Soon the lights were out and Makoto was lying on her bed, having trouble going to sleep. Finally, after tossing and turning for some time, she got up and went out on the deck. The moon was full and shining its glow upon the water. The sound of the waves playing with the boats and lapping against the shoreline was relaxing. Before she knew it she was in trance and heading for the building where the angel was. She walked up the stairs and appeared on the roof. The angel turned and that is when Makoto woke.  
"You!!!! Where am I? What am I doing up here?"  
She didn't know what was going on. The angel before her stepped closer and brought his wings in.  
*Remember, I told you we would meet soon* a voice said in her head.  
"That was you."  
Makoto squinted to get a better look but didn't have to when he stepped out of the shadows.  
"You, its you!!! You are in my dreams!!!"  
Makoto didn't know to think. This couldn't be! Those dreams where just that, dreams, they weren't really, didn't mean anything.  
"But they do my dear and it is time you remember!"  
The angel was only an inch from her now and brought his lips to hers. His wings wrapped around her and she went limp. Memories started flooding through her mind. A lake, the moon, an angel hung with chains, and her running to save him.  
The angel let go and let Makoto catch her breath.  
"Yue!!!!"  
Tears started running down her lips and she couldn't control them.  
"Where have you been? I can't believe it is really you. I thought you were de...," she couldn't finish her sentence.  
Yue smiled and said,  
"I was but my spirit was reborn. All this time I have been searching for you and the only way I could reach you was through the dreams. I hated using those but it was the only way."  
"I understand now and are glad you did but how have you survived all this time?"  
"Like I told you, I was reborn. I was reborn in the body of a young man."  
He seemed hesitant to speak about it.  
"What is wrong? Who is this young man? I have seen no one who looks like you."  
Yue smiled and then said,  
"He does not look like me because we share one body. Most of the time he is himself with me in the back of his mind. He does not know I am there. Once in awhile I come out, mostly when he is asleep because it is easier that way. I can't stay in this form that long because it weakens him."  
  
Makoto interrupted and asked,  
"Why can't you live be one in the same?"  
"Because he is a shell for me and if I were to mold with him, he would not be the same as he is now. Now he doesn't remember anything from being me and lives his life as he always has. It would be different if we were to live together. He would remember everything from both and I don't know if he could handle that. On top of that it would take a great source of energy to bring us together."  
Makoto listened as Yue explained everything. She thought to herself of any way that she could help. After a while she spoke up.  
"Yue, I have a friend who might be able to help you. Would you be willing to try?"  
"Yes, if you are sure that they wouldn't mind."  
"I know they wouldn't. Well we are heading back in a couple of days. I will ask and see what they say."  
Yue wrapped her in his arms and said,  
"I have missed you Makoto. You have been in my heart since the day I was created. Without you I am nothing and can't bear it when you are not here. I love you!"  
"I love you to Yue. One more question though. Who is this young man that you share a body with?"  
Yue froze when she asked that questioned. It hadn't entered his mind.  
"Julian Star!"  
Makoto froze. It couldn't be. Though the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. All the angels around the house, Julian's personality, the feeling she got when she kissed him.  
"I can't believe it is him! You have been right in front of me this whole time."  
"I must go now, Julian is getting weak and needs his energy. I will talk to you soon."  
With that he was gone and Makoto was left standing there on top of the building, looking at the Moon.  
  
Early the next day found the girls on the deck sunbathing. They had gotten up early so that they could do it while it was nice and cool out.  
"Well tomorrow is our last day of Spring Break girls and I have to say that this is the best break ever!!" Serena said.  
"Yeah, I have to agree," Ami said.  
Rei was silent and so was Makoto. Minako was putting on more sunscreen. It was almost lunchtime when the girls heard the phone ring.  
"I'll get it," Serena yelled while jumping up to get the phone.  
"Konnichiwa, Serena speaking."  
"Konnichiwa Usako!"  
"Mamoru!!! I have missed you so much. I can't wait to see you again. How have you been? What have you been up to? The girls and I have been having a blast. This is the best Spring Break yet and I have some new clothes to show you that I think you will really like. Oh also...."  
"Usako, I have missed you to," Mamoru said as he was laughing.  
"What is so funny?"  
"It is not that it is funny, it is that it is cute and that it is you. I love you Usako and can't wait to have you in my arms again. The reason why I was calling was to see what time you guys would be ready. I also wanted to make sure that everything will be as you received it."  
"Of course Mamoru, we will have everything in tip-top shape. The food is stocked and all we have to do is clean. We will do that the day we leave though. Only one more day my love and then we can start our own vacation."  
Usako smiled and knew that Mamoru was too.  
"Well I will talk to you on Friday, take care my love," and the Mamoru hung up.  
Serena sighed and then hung up the phone. She loved the sound of Mamoru's voice, whether it was over the phone or in person. She then joined the others and filled them in.  
"So Mamoru will be here Friday, around noon sometime, and we will leave. He said to make sure that the boathouse was clean and the food stocked."  
"Sounds like what we planned to do, Mamoru worries too much sometimes," Rei said.  
Makoto then got up and decided to take a shower. The others agreed this was a good idea and they all took turns getting ready for the day. Makoto was playing a game of pyramid and thinking about what had happen the night before. She still couldn't believe that Yue was Julian and vise versa. Another thought she was contemplating was how to ask for Serena's help. She knew that the Silver Crystal had incredible power and that Serena had the ability to help those who's hearts were pure to turn to good but she wasn't sure if that would be enough to help join Yue and Julian together. For that matter, would Julian even want to? Then it dawned on her, Julian had no idea what was going on and she didn't know how she was going to face him again when they met. The phone rang and that very instant.  
"Konnichiwa, Makoto speaking."  
"Konnichiwa Makoto, this is Julian. How are you today?"  
Makoto was speechless for a moment and then found her voice.  
"I am fine Y..Julian, I was just concentrating on my card game when you called so it caught me off guard."  
Julian heard something in Makoto voice that she was trying to cover but didn't ask.  
"I was just calling to see how you were doing and to see if you would like to meet for lunch before you leave. I know you are leaving tomorrow so I wanted to see you one more time before you go."  
From the way Julian was speaking, he was acting as if they were never going to see each other again.  
"Sure I would like to but you act as if we are never going to get to hang out again. Once college is in order I can stop by the shop and say hello."  
Yue sighed and then spoke.  
"That is one reason why I want to have lunch with you, I have something I want to talk to you about."  
  
Makoto got worried and then said that she would meet him in half at the little seafood shop on the pier. What could be wrong? He seemed perfectly happy and ok last night. Makoto told the girls that she was meeting Julian for lunch and would see them later. They all waved good-bye and decided that they were going to go walking around the town. Makoto started walking toward the shop and in no time at all arrived. She didn't see Julian yet and decided that she would save a table for them. A waiter came by and she asked him for a glass of water. She told him that she was waiting for a friend. The waiter nodded and went off to get her water. A few minutes later he reappeared with her water and was gone. She hoped that Julian was ok. * I wonder if this has anything to do with last night. * She wouldn't say or ask about it unless Julian brought it up. Julian soon appeared and just as he did, so did the waiter. Julian ordered for them and kissed Makoto on the cheek.  
"Sorry I was so long. I had to help my father with something before I left."  
Makoto saw that he looked a little pale and tired.  
"Julian, are you sure you are ok? You look tired."  
  
"Yeah, I am ok, just didn't sleep too well last night. It has been that way for a while. It use to happen only once in a while but as of lately it has been more frequent."  
  
Makoto gasped but quickly covered her reaction, as to not draw attention to herself and not give rise to Julian that she knew what he was talking about. Julian went on about how when he was little they use to move around all the time. Finally they had settled down in Tokyo when he got into high school. It was then that the blackouts started and he could never remember anything afterwards. He to Makoto about strange dreams he would have with an angel and some woman. They seem to be happy together and then something terrible happen to rip them apart.  
"Wow, that sounds like a very intense dream Julian. Have you ever told anyone about it?"  
Julian was quite for a moment and then he spoke.  
"I wanted to tell my mother so many times but when I thought about it, the more and more it seemed that she would just think I was eating something that didn't agree with me or watched another movie that put ideas into my head. You are the first person I have ever told my dream to and I don't know why. Something about you just makes me feel relax enough to be open with you and to tell you everything. I feel as if I have known you for a long time yet it has only been a few weeks."  
  
Makoto couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Julian? Do you think you could come with me for a little while? The girls are starting to clean the boathouse and I don't want to make them do all the work. I would really like if you would join me so that we can spend a little more time together before we leave."  
"Of course I would, just let me call my mother to let her know."  
Julian pulled out his cell phone and told his mother.  
"I will call you when I am ready to come home mother. I love you."  
He turned off his phone and they headed for the boathouse. When they arrived there Makoto quickly told Rei about what she was up to and to get the girls busy on looking like they were cleaning the place. Soon enough Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Rei were buzzing around like bees.  
"Hello! Wow, you guys have been working hard. I guess I finally rubbed off on you four."  
"Ha Ha Makoto! You know, we aren't all lazy," Usagi said.  
"Don't you mean Minako, Ami, and myself aren't that lazy. I do believe you are the Queen of Laziness!" Rei giggled and the others couldn't help but join in. Usagi's face turned red and she just huffed.  
"Anyways! Rei, what is there left to do?" Makoto asked.  
"Here, come with me and I will show you."  
"Julian, why don't you stay here real quick while Rei shows me. I'll be back and then we can talk."  
  
Rei and Makoto then headed into the bedrooms. Usagi and Minako giggled as they looked at Julian. Julian just blushed. Lord only knew what those two were thinking.  
"Sooo Julian, when are you going to ask Makoto out? We know you like her and that she likes you. You two make a really cute couple and Makoto needs someone in her life. Most men have treated her like dirt. Hard to imagine huh! Well just because she comes off as being tough, doesn't mean that underneath she isn't. Makoto's got a great heart and it has been hurt more than it's fair share. Anyway, we just are just looking out for her is all, we don't mean to pressure you or anything like that."  
In the bedroom Rei and Makoto were on one of the beds.  
"So what's up Makoto?"  
"Well...there is something I was hoping you could do for me."  
"Go on, I'm listening."  
Makoto then went on to explain Julian's situation and what needed to be done in order for them both to live. Rei was silent for a few minutes. She was stunned by what Makoto had explained and was asking.  
"Wow, Makoto, I had no idea. He always seemed a little pale and looked like he was tired but I just figured that was from him working all the time. I can but it is going to take a lot of work and the timing has to be just right. It will have to be when Yue is awakening and Julian is going to sleep. I will then have Julian stay awake long enough to confront Yue and from there you will have to come in. Explain to Julian that he was to acknowledge Yue's presence and be willing to live with him, for the two to become one. After that he will give his permission to join with Yue and it will be done. From there it will be up to both of them and you to survive and be content with their choices. Can you do that?"  
"As long as Julian is not hurt and Yue will live. I don't want to hurt or lose either one of them."  
  
"No, if the timing is right and all goes well, then they will be fine."  
"Ok then, we will keep him here until he is too tired to go home, then as he is falling asleep we will do it. I will have to think of something to tell his parents though. I know, I will ask him to eat with us and let his mom know that he will be late, that he is staying to watch a movie. How does that sound?"  
"Sounds convincing to me."  
Both girls nodded and headed back into the main room. As they walked in they saw that Usagi and Minako were corning him.  
"What is going on you two?" Makoto asked.  
Both girls turned to her and giggled.  
"Oh nothing, we were just talking."  
They then got back to work, as if nothing had happen.  
"I hope that you are ok Julian."  
"I'm fine, so what are we doing?"  
  
"We are going to clean this end of the place," she pointed to the study.  
They walked in and started straightening books, videos, folding blankets, dusting furniture, and so on. The day went on and as the sun was setting Makoto asked Julian if he wanted to stay for dinner.  
"Sure, that would be great. Let me call my parents to let them know."  
"Make sure to tell them you will be late because we are going to watch a movie too."  
  
She smiled at him and finished was left as he made the call. * I hope this works * she thought to herself.  
  
"I am glad that your parents allowed you to stay for dinner and a movie, Makoto is an excellent cook and you would be missing out big time if you hadn't," Rei said to Julian as they were setting up the dinner table.  
"Yeah, my parents were fine with staying and they told me to let Makoto know that she will have to cook for them sometime," he said as he smiled.  
"Well that is that and from the sound of it, I think Makoto is done with dinner. I will go check and while I am doing that, you can round up the girls, ok?"  
"Not a problem Rei!"  
Julian turned and headed out to the park that was near the boathouse. The girls were playing cards and talking near the fountain that the park owners had put in.  
"Well hello everyone! Looks like we are having fun," Julian said.  
Minako looked up and smiled,  
"Yes we are Julian, would you care to join us?"  
"Actually I came to bring you back to the boathouse, dinner is ready and all we are missing is you."  
Before Julian could even blink the girls were up and gone, leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind them. Julian coughed as he accidentally inhaled some of the dust and then head back. He laughed to himself. All the girls seemed to be so close and yet so different, it must be nice to have such friendships to rely on. He had always kept to himself and when a few had approached him, they just as quickly left. Before he realized it he was at the table sitting next to Makoto. She smiled at him and the placed her hand on his.  
"Are you ok Julian?" she asked quietly.  
"Yeah, just lost in some thoughts, nothing big."  
She smiled and that seem to satisfy her curiosity. Makoto then stood up and raised her glass. The others raised their glasses, waiting for Makoto to speak.  
"As far as I am concerned, this is by far the best Spring Break I have ever had. Many factors made it great but by far having you all as my friends made it worth so much more. I thank God for all of you and hope that for years to come we will always be by each other's sides. This is a toast to you and the best Spring Break ever!!! May we always have love and friendship to share!"  
She raised her glass and took a sip. The girls and Julian followed in suit and soon dinner was served. Throughout the conversation the girls complimented Makoto on her cooking, saying they were never going to find anyone better. Makoto laughed and told them they were all exaggerating, but inside it made her feel good. Finally time found them at the end of the dinner, clearing the table, while Makoto got out dessert.  
"Wow Makoto, when you cook, you really go all out, don't you?" Julian said.  
"Oh, I wouldn't say I go all out but what is dinner without a little dessert?"  
She then took the little cakes out to the table and put in the movie.  
  
The next morning everyone got ready and said their good-byes.  
"Thank you for all your hospitality Julian, we really appreciated it. You definitely added to this Spring Break," Minako said.  
"Mamo-chan!!!" Usagi shouted and ran out the front door. Everyone laughed and, picking up their luggage, headed for the car. Julian turned to Makoto,  
"Will you call me when you get home safely?"  
"Of course I will Julian! I will be thinking of you all the way home."  
She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Makoto then turned and joined the girls. They all waved as they drove off. On the way home Makoto was quite and the girls left her alone. They understood how she was feeling and where her mind, and heart, where. After some time, they arrived at Usagi's place.  
"Well I can't believe it is all over but it is. Thank you everyone!"  
"Thank you Usagi-chan," Ami said.  
"Yes, I will never forget this Spring Break," Rei said.  
"Well I am heading home girls, I will see ya later," Makoto said as she headed out the door.  
"Are you sure you don't want someone to walk with you Makoto," Minako asked.  
"I'm fine but thanks!"  
Makoto walked out the door and walked home. The night was beautiful and the moon was glowing brilliantly. It was almost like the moon in her dream. It felt good to be home and the warm water did a lot to warm her chills. When she got out of the tub, Makoto turned on some music and sat in front of the fire. The same song was on again, the one she had heard before. This time though it brought warm feelings of contentment and love. Makoto got up and walked to her balcony. There was a slight breeze and it felt good on her warm skin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The smell of cherry blossoms entered her nose and she smiled. "Oh shoot, I need to call Julian!" "I don't think you need to," a deep voice replied. Makoto gasped and turned to defend herself. When she turned around, there before her was Julian, or rather Yue. "Yue! What are you doing here? I won't bother asking how you got here." Yue chuckled to himself and the replied,  
  
"The minute you walked away from me, I was with you. Makoto, you have my heart! You are my other half and without you I can't live. Please, I know this isn't the best way to do this but," and Yue got down on one knee. In that instant a beam of light came down from the moon and showered Makoto in its brilliant glow. She then was transformed into a shimmering silk dark green gown with silver accents. Yue then continue, "Will you marry me? Your love is what sustains me." Makoto was speechless for a moment but then she answered, "Yes Yue Julian Star, I will!" He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. He then spread his wings and took her up into the night sky. Below them the lights of the city shined and pulsed like the heartbeat of the city. They then flew into the Moon and were finally together once again, two souls made one! 


End file.
